LOTM: Decimation Finale/Transcript
Part 15 (The heroes along with their allies and Seris and Ashley are seen back home) Seris: So Erin, are we ready? Ashley: Is your army set up? Erin: So far we do. Jack: Andrion's gathering his knights and Risky's preparing her crew for the fight. Seris: Good. Ashley: And we made contact with your buddies back in Earthrealm, so they'll be there too. Erin: Right. I'll go and check on Andrion to see if he's gathered the knights. Jack: Risky said she'll meet us here when its time. Seris: Right then. (Erin goes and opens a portal before she goes to check on Andrion. Jessica is seen looking around at the street with a depressed look) Ashley: Jessica? Is something wrong? Jessica: Besides the fact that I can still see bits of my friends lying around, yeah I'm fine. Ashley:..... Seris: Well, you know it's gonna be fixed soon right? Jessica: Is it? Seris: Huh? Jessica: Even if we defeat Alkorin, you still haven't told HOW we are gonna bring Alex or Sammy or ANYONE back? Well have you thought of how? Seris:...... Ashley:...... Jessica: Exactly. Seris: We do know it has something to do with the Stones though, so we need to get those out of his body. Jessica: Hmph. Easier said than done to be honest. Ashley: Jessica please... Me and Seris completely understand... We saw what happened to Alex right in front of us... But we have to hold on to faith that we can still save him and the others. Jessica:.... Jack: Yeah, we gotta have hope Jess. Jessica:....Whatever you say. (The group then stands in the street waiting before Erin soon returns) Erin: I'm back! Seris: Are they ready? Erin: They sure are. Seris: Great. (Seris then pulls out a modified Portal Emitter) Seris: Let's get started then. (As Seris turns on the portal, the scene changes to Alkorin in his lair) Alkorin: At last.... All 6 stones... All the power in the Multi-Universe. Mine to command. (Alkorin then looks around at where Renex used to stand) Alkorin: Of course sacrifices had to be made, but it was all worth it. The Defenders have been rendered to almost nothing. (Each of the stones glow) Alkorin: But soon. All those the Defenders that remain, and those they call they're allies will come. History shall repeat itself Seris. Only this time, you and your whole family will die. (A Guard then enters the room) Guard: Umm, sire? Alkorin: What is it? Guard: L-Look outside. (Alkorin goes and looks outside through the window to find a portal in the distance with The Defenders entering through it) Alkorin:.... (The Defenders are seen gathering together. With them are a large company of knights) Erin:... We're here. Shantae: This place... There's dark magic all around... Seris: Trust me, you have no idea. (Alkorin is seen turning toward the guard) Alkorin: Alert the army. Now. Guard: Right away! (The guard leaves as Alkorin glares down at the heroes) Jessica: He should be up in that castle ahead. Jack: Right, Ashley: Wait. (Ashley stops the heroes and the knights) Ashley:....You hear that? (A large amount of footsteps are heard as an army of Alkorin's men alongside the last few Grimm he possessed are seen approaching over a hill) Seris: Oh shit.... (The army soon stops as the captain steps up) Shadow Captain: Heroes. You are invading the sacred grounds of our lord Alkorin. Turning back now will be the only way your lives will be spared. Move forward, and you all die. What is your choice? Seris:..... Ashley:..... Shadow Captain: Well, what is your- (Jessica then blasts the Captain's head off with a psy beam, causing the soldiers to start arming themselves) Jessica: Shut up already. Jack: Wow. Shadow #1: The....The captain's dead! Shadow #3: Charge in! Charge and kill these assholes! Ancelmus: KNIGHTS! TO BATTLE!! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales